


Ghost Clex

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Clex

**  
Title:  
**  
 Ghost Clex   
 **Artist:**  ctbn60    
 **Pairings/characters:** Clex Clark/Lex   
 **Rating:**  G   
 **Warnings:** None   
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Prompts:** Ghost  
 **For:** Clex Bingo /     
 **Betas:**  twinsarein, phoenixnz Thank you ladies for holding my hand.

Disclaimers:: They don't belong to me. Only each other.

 **Short summary:** The prompt this time is Ghost and I took the prompt quite literally. I've really been into movie posters lately and thought this one would really work well with the prompt given. In my mind though Lois plays the part that Whoopi played and between her and Lex they find a way to bring back Clark with a version of Purple Kryptonite. Of course, I need my happy ending.  I hope you all enjoy.

 

[  
](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Smallville%20Drawing%20Mannips/?action=view&current=CLEXGHOST.jpg)


End file.
